Danny Love Story
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: This is another in my short series. It's obviously DxS, and I think all of them all. Lol! The third, Danny...What? is the last installment I'll do, I think. Remember, these are in no particular order at all! R&R, please! Enjoy! -Regan of Phantom x Phan
1. Poolside Weirdness

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is the second in my small trilogy. It is, obviously, DxS. Read and review, constructive criticism please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman, this is your cue!

Danny sat near the neighborhood pool that was now vacant. Everyone had heard of an upcoming storm and fled. A glass wall was on the far side of him, letting in endless rays of the sunset. It relaxed him in a strange way. It'd been a long day, from Mr. Lancer's difficult English class, to Jazz's nagging for him to study for the upcoming finals, and the gang of ghosts that hung out near Amity's street corners. It was nearly summer, although school hadn't let out yet, so the scorching heat wave hit Amity Park. He heaved a sigh, and thought of Tucker. He was probably tanning with his PDA. A thought crossed his mind as the sunset across from him grew brighter red. He thought of leaving, which he should, when a thought crossed his mind. _I wonder what Sam's doing..._ he thought. A wave of relaxation hit him in his thoughts until a strange thwamping came from the opposite side of the area. Near the locker rooms. Danny pondered silently about it, then decided to let them do whatever while he enjoyed what he knew to be the last of his relaxing day. It would end as soon as he returned home to the ghost obsessed parents and the nagging sister. Footsteps approached and he heard some humming from behind him. Who wasn't afraid of the bad storm coming? He turned slowly to find Sam approaching him. She was wearing a black bathing suit, with a dark violet robe covering it. She grinned.

"Why are _you_ here?" she asked, sitting next to him but dipping her feet in.

"More like, why are you here?" he retorted, grinning to himself. She smiled at his smartness and lowered herself into the pool.

"I thought nobody'd be here, and the sunset is always nice here. The perfect time for a goth girl to swim," she explained. He nodded and looked down on himself. He was wearing a bathing suit under his t-shirt and jeans, but he didn't know if he wanted to swim.

"So why are you here?" she asked, swimming laps around to get warm. The pool was big and when she swam to the far ends he could barely see her. He got caught up in the sunset that was now turning orange-ish, and forgot her question. She swam up to where he was sitting, emotion filled to the brim in her amethyst eyes. He pondered them for a while before looking at her smile. It was relaxed, but anxious at the same time.

"Just came to swim and everyone left because of the storm. Why didn't you stay home? I hear this is going to be one of the worst storms of the early summer, and I was just leaving anyway," he questioned.

"My parents are out at a seminar for getting gothic children to open up to the world. I think they're expecting me to wait at home for them to give them a teary confession, so I left." She laughed at her rebellious ways. Danny smiled to himself, and pulled his shirt and pants off, then lowered himself slowly into the water. It wasn't as cold as he expected. Sam put her arms on the edge and watched him curiously. He shot a look back at her, he hoped it looked something like hers.

"What?" he asked. She snapped back into it, and gazed once again at him, realizing something he didn't know.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking...," she trailed off staring at the sunset. Danny didn't think furthermore about it, he just let it go.

"I just saw lightning. Maybe we should get going..." Sam looked inquiringly at Danny. A mischievous grin spread across his face, and he looked her light blue to amethyst eye.

"We could fly," he threw out. As soon as he uttered the word "fly", a rebellious grin spread across Sam's face. She nodded and quickly got out and threw on her robe.

Danny had already changed, but it didn't matter because when he went ghost he wouldn't be cold anyway. A blue ray traveled up his body and he was now Danny Phantom. Sam grinned so wide he had to laugh. She was beyond grateful her best friend was a halfa. He looked at the sunset that was being interrupted by lightning once more, then stared at Sam. Suddenly, everything went black. The lights made one final buzzing noise, which was frightening, and gave up to the storm. Sam and Danny were surrounded in utter blackness. No candles or anything.

"Just the way I like it!" Sam exclaimed, sarcastically referring to her gothic nature. Danny giggled before blindly trying to find his way to Sam. Sam couldn't see a thing, and she backed up against a wall, which she felt for a hold for her hands of some type. Instead, she felt human hands. Her heart sank in her chest, and she let out a small screech. Danny jumped and ran over to her.

"What, what's wrong Sam? Sam?" Danny frantically looked around, as useless and dumb as it was.

"Human. Behind me," Sam stuttered, moving away from the wall and toward Danny's voice. Danny shot an ectoplasm ball out of his hand to make light. A human it was. Tucker stood there, a frightened look on his face.

"Goodness guys, do you have to scare a man like that?" he said, relieved it was only them. Danny chuckled lightly.

"Wow, Tucker. You wanna go home, too, now, don't you?" Danny mimicked. Tucker cast him a devilish glare.

"I'm outta here!" he said, before grabbing his umbrella and leaving.

"Okay, that was weird. Sorry for scaring you," Sam admitted. Danny shook it off. He motioned for them to leave, also. They walked to the door, although he could've flown out. A pain rumbled through his body, causing him to return to human form.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, placing her hand on the knob to the front door.

"Yeah, just feels like there's a ghost shield around," he explained. Sam looked around peculiarly then returned to the front door.

"Let's go," she said, suddenly feeling creeped out, even though this feeling pleased her. Sam turned the knob and started her step out, but the door didn't open. She tried again. And again. Nothing. Danny laughed silently and turned the knob for himself. Nothing happened and his laugh stopped automatically.

"There's another door around here somewhere. Use your ectoplasm ball to light our way," she said, leading him down another hallway to find the other door. This knob also didn't budge. A slight worry crossed Sam's mind, then she shoved it away and led Danny to a staircase. A door was at the top of the tall staircase, and the door was fancy. It had small flowers all around it, and the knob had no lock pad. She turned it, and it opened. She walked out into the storm to see a huge balcony all around her.

"I guess a fancy door deserves a fancy balcony..." Danny walked up next to her.

"Can we get down from here?" he asked her. Sam slowly shook her head.

"I don't think so. Unless you can go ghost and take us down," she muttered.

"Goin' ghost!" he said, as a blue ray traveled around him. He went ghost and looked around for a ghost shield.

"Look!" he exclaimed. There was a levitating ghost shield covering only the main halls of the pool. Sam giggled at Danny's smartness, and watched him fly up to beat the ghost in the ghost shield, which only took a few moments.

"Alright, lets get down there so we can get home," he said, exasperated from the weirdness of this place. He held Sam's waist to his and they flew down and around some streets to her house. Sam's hair flew around her face, and she thought good thoughts of Danny Phantom. How lucky was she to know the halfa?! Sooner than wanted they arrived at her house, where Tucker had picked the lock and broken into.

"Tucker!" Sam scolded for the millionth time for abusing her supply of food. Her mother still had meat in the house, although she knew Sam always refused to eat it.

"Sorry!" Tucker plead innocently. Danny was waiting by the door for the bickering friends to say bye so he could go home as well. Tucker waved Sam away with a hamburger in his hands. He walked out on Sam's porch, waiting.

"See you, Sam."

"Bye, Danny! Thanks for the fly home," she called. She appeared from the kitchen, and waved a small wave.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked nonchalantly.

"'Course. Tell Tucker I'm locking from the inside now." She laughed and waved at Danny again. He chuckled and left to deliver the news to Tucker, who was waiting outside with nothing but a wet hamburger with him.


	2. Loving You

Danny was sprawled out on his bed, looking up at the space pictures on his wall. A ring from the other room broke his trans. The phone was ringing. He let it go, knowing that Jazz would run to get it.

"Danny! Its for you!" Jazz called from the other room. He made a grumbling noise as he walked into the other room. Jazz's room. She was angrily tapping her pencil across the paper, not writing. He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"Writers block," she said blankly. He nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. Tucker's techno-know-it-all-voice.

"Dude!"

"I'm guessing thats me," Danny said smartly.

"Mr. Lancer's giving us a free class tomorrow!" Tucker exclaimed excitedly. Danny snapped into the conversation.

"What? Why? How? What're we supposed to do? Explain, Tuck."

"He said we needed the rest of the hot air to clear our congested teenage lungs. We can go anywhere we want in the school, and outside near the outdoor lunch tables. How cool!" Danny grinned.

"Sweet! Sam know?"

"Yeah, I already called her. Two halves of a whole..," Tucker muttered. Danny ignored him and continued.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Well, I'm staying inside with some chicks. You and Sam can do whatever," he said half-heartedly.

"Thanks. Whatever, it'll be funner without you anyway." Danny smirked. Sam and him could enjoy the free period alone, without Tucker. Amazing. They rarely got that time.

It was the beginning of the next school day when Danny walked in and found Sam and Tucker angrily shouting over each other at his locker.

"Whoa, guys. I could hear ya outside! What's up?" he said. Sam grimaced at Tucker.

"He thinks the world revolves around technology, girls, and everyone acting the same way," she accused.

"Hey! I didn't say that. I just said you're different than everyone." Danny laughed lightly.

"Of course she is," he pointed out. He had a sudden realization that hit him like a rock.

"And I like her that way. Different is good, Tuck. Better than these picture-perfect girls. They're too good." Tucker looked around blankly and shook his head, muttering some accusations. Danny, now embarrassed to be siding with Sam so much after his realization, glared at the floor. Sam looked up at him.

"Um, lets go outside. Its too hot in here." He nodded and they walked side by side to the outdoor lunch tables. They walked to the benches and small kid swings that were far enough away for no one to see them.

"Sam, I...I...," Danny tried to explain. Sam looked at her feet guiltily.

"I...you too, Danny."

"Huh?" Danny was in shock. Sam nodded. A grin spread wide across both teens' faces. Danny leaned down toward Sam and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sam blushed and looked over near Paulina. She was thrilled, and she needed something to do. She smiled mischievously and walked up to Paulina and Star who were glaring evilly into a mud pile.

"Hm. Looks...empty, huh?" Sam said just as evilly as their glares at the mud. Paulina looked at her like she was insane.

"Of course it does! Its mud!" Paulina had the look that meant she thought her idiotic-ness was making her smarter than everyone else. Sam shook her head, disapproving.

"I mean it needs something else to make it complete," Sam explained.

"Like you and Fenton?" Paulina said. Sam smiled crookedly.

"Yeah. Yeah, sort of." Star looked at Sam, possibly knowing what was going to happen, and nudged Paulina on the arm.

"Lets go," she muttered.

"No, shes got something to say!" Paulina kid. She thought she knew everything.

"Well, I just mean its incomplete. It needs a shallow witch to make it even shallower." And with all her anger at Paulina and all her happiness at Danny, Sam shoved Paulina into the mud puddle. Paulina screeched and sat up in it.

"This is _not_ shallow!" she screamed. Danny came over to Sam, laughing. With a final kiss on the cheek, they headed into the school. Together. _Together_. As the couple they were always meant to be. And they admitted it, partly thanks to Tucker. He _always_ had to have the last word, or have his name in things!

Okay, so there it is. The second in my small trilogy that has no particular order. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and drop a review if you will!


End file.
